lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:SGC.Alex
Sysop! Congrats Mr. SysOp :) Thanks for all your hard work getting this French version kickstarted! I've made you a sysop.. I've also granted you Bureaucrat access, which means you can create other Sysops. Please don't grant anyone else the Bureaucrat option though. Thanks, --Admin 27 August 2006 à 13:52 (PDT) :Thanks a lot, I'm really touched. I'll contact you later to know what all this means (what can I do, etc.) and get some advice and tips about it. Thanks again. -- SGC.Alex 27 August 2006 à 13:55 (PDT) ::Ouahaha ! C'est cool ! Cheers 27 August 2006 à 13:59 (PDT) :: Please create a Forum account (if you haven't already) and send me a Private Message. Thanks again! --Admin 27 August 2006 à 14:56 (PDT) Vidéos YouTube Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait mieux de créer une page récapitulant toutes les vidéos YouTube (comme sur la version anglaise de LP), plutôt que de les semer un peu partout ? À mon humble avis, ce serait plus pratique. -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 06:57 (PDT) : Je suis d'acord avec toi , d'ailleur c'est la premiere fois que j'entends parler d'une page comme ca sur LP EN .. bref , oui mais regarde : une personne recherche par exemple "hurley" bon ok elle trouve . il y a 10 videos youtube sur la page : la personne vas etre contente et tout et tout alors que si ya pas ben la ca serait un peux chiant non ? alors je dis "oui" mais avec des liens des redirection de facon a ce que ca soit simple de sy retrouver non ? -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 07:49 (PDT) ::Bah on peut toujours faire des sous-parties dans la page YouTube, et à ce moment-là, en reprenant ton exemple, sur la page Hurley on fait un lien du style : vidéos YouTube sur Hurley Qu'en dis-tu ? -- SGC.Alex 14 octobre 2006 à 07:57 (PDT) :::Je dis que tes idees sont geniale : moi pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de plusieurs petit truc du genre le puzzle lost ou encore des truc pour les vandales ... bref , je t'ai fais un :( -- Re dit 14 octobre 2006 à 08:00 (PDT) Liens J'ai vu que quand tu faisais un lien vers une page, tu mettais des "_" pour remplacer les espaces. Sache que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! Alors ne te complique pas la vie ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 01:20 (PST) :Merci Alex mais figure toi que j'ai remarqué que çà ne marche pas à chaque fois... Tu sais pourquoi ? question de majuscules ou autre peut-être ? 28 janvier 2007 à 01:25 (PST) ::En théorie ça fonctionne toujours du moment que tu respectes les majuscules à l'intérieur du titre. C'est-à-dire que la toute première lettre du lien peut être majuscule ou minuscule, ça marchera, mais après, c'est sensible à la casse. -- SGC.Alex 28 janvier 2007 à 02:01 (PST) Question Peut on copier les résumé d'épisodes d'un autre site ? C'est juste une question en passant, si c'est possible je ne le ferais pas ou rarement car il vaut mieu que Lostpédia reste unique ! Castillo 9 avril 2007 à 10:25 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu que tu en parlais avec July. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on a le droit de traduire les résumés de toutes les autres versions de Lostpedia, vu qu'à l'origine la Lostpédia-FR est une traduction de Lostpedia. Ensuite, à partir d'autres sites, il faudrait avoir l'accord de l'auteur ou du webmestre. -- SGC.Alex 9 avril 2007 à 10:27 (PDT) Puces Je viens de voir que les petits carrés qui apparaissaient en cliquant sur l'étoile sont devenus des tirets. Sur le principe, OK. Le HIC est que sur IE (j'ai essayé sur deux ordis : le mien en version IE7 et un autre en IE6) ces tirets ne sont plus du tout alignés avec le texte... ce qui rend un ensemble très très moche. 6 juin 2007 à 03:07 (PDT) :Aurais-tu une capture d'écran à disposition, ou peux-tu me dire simplement s'ils sont trop haut ou trop bas ? -- SGC.Alex 6 juin 2007 à 03:21 (PDT) Portail prjet DHARMA Dharma est un acronyme certe mais c'est moins esthétique vu que toutes les lettres sont coupées. D'auplus ca ne se voit pas que arhma est en minuscule --Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 14:43 (PDT) Et sinon cette page ne serait t'elle pas mieux sans titre ?--Vivere.memento 18 juin 2007 à 15:03 (PDT) :Quand bien même, c'est un acronyme, surtout si tu dis que ça ne se voit pas ! Autant laisser l'écriture typographiquement correcte, tu ne crois pas ? Sinon, personnellement je n'aime pas trop « supprimer » l'affichage classique d'un wiki, mais bon... -- SGC.Alex 19 juin 2007 à 05:22 (PDT) C'est vrai, ne commençons pas à supprimer tous les titres. Pour l'acceuil ok mais après... 19 juin 2007 à 10:39 (PDT) Galeries Alex, je sais que ça va te saouler mais pour les galeries, ça use de la place qu'il y ai 4 photos par ligne au lieu de 5. Pourrais tu me donner l'endroit où on modifie les galeries afin que j'arrange le problème ? 1 juillet 2007 à 11:56 (PDT) :J'ai déjà regardé, on n'y peut rien, tu peux regarder sur tous les wikis à travers le monde, il y a 4 photos par ligne. Il faudrait changer un fichier php sur le serveur de toutes les Lostpediæ pour ça.... Et n'oublie pas que certaines personnes sont encore en 1024×768, voire même 800×600... -- SGC.Alex 1 juillet 2007 à 11:57 (PDT) Dommage ! 1 juillet 2007 à 12:03 (PDT) Référencement Sais tu comment fonctionne le référencement ? Sur google par exemple, si l'on tape Lost, Lostpédia n'est pas affiché. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:19 (PDT) :C'est parce que toutes les versions de Lostpedia sont des sous-sites du serveur lostpedia.com (y'a « fr. », « de. », etc. devant). L'Admin des Lostpediæ planche sur ce problème. -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 06:35 (PDT) ::ok--Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 06:57 (PDT) Le forum Ne serait il pas plus sympa de créer un forum uniquement francophone. Des gens ont l'ai en ce moment de vouloir y parler mais il n'est pas assez organisé pour. Et surtout il contient des discussions trop techniques. Tutoriel Je pensais créer une page tutoriel (dans le style de celles que j'ai fait pour les spoilers) mais cette fois ci pour la création d'article. Qu'en penses tu ? --Vivere.memento 13 juillet 2007 à 08:01 (PDT) :Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! -- SGC.Alex 13 juillet 2007 à 09:22 (PDT) Bon pour le moment, tu en pense quoi ? (je rappelle au passage que le travail est encore en cours)--Vivere.memento 14 juillet 2007 à 08:14 (PDT) :J't'ai répondu sur ta page de brouillon, je n'sais pas si tu as vu. -- SGC.Alex 14 juillet 2007 à 08:23 (PDT) Désolé Oh, je sais pas ce que j'ai fais mais j'ai effacé la page 1x01 !!! Je suis désolé si il fauttout réécrire ! Maud lost 13 juillet 2007 à 10:17 (PDT) :Non c'est bon, on peut toujours revenir en arrière à n'importe quelle date avant une modification. Regarde dans l'onglet « historique » sur n'importe quel article :) -- SGC.Alex 13 juillet 2007 à 11:36 (PDT) Image Salut Alex, tu n'aurais pas une image d'Edward Mars ressemblant à l'actuelle de la page Portail:Personnages secondaires ? 23 juillet 2007 à 04:11 (PDT) :Heu... non. -- SGC.Alex 23 juillet 2007 à 10:15 (PDT) Dommage ! 23 juillet 2007 à 10:16 (PDT) Concurrence On a des sites qui regardent notre travail : la preuve : http://lost.seriestar.net/fiche3x18.php c'est exactement le même texte que nous alors que j'ai écris cet épisode il y a 1 jour en traduisant l'article anglais et en changeant quelques mots ! Je trouve que c'est d'un mauvais goût car il l'on fait sans demander notre accord alors que nous avons dû le faire à quelques reprises avec d'autres sites (notamment pour PT Lostpédia). 27 juillet 2007 à 03:44 (PDT) Demande leur de l'enlever si ca t'embête.--Vivere.memento 27 juillet 2007 à 08:47 (PDT) Non, ça ne m'embête pas, je voulais seulement dénoncer le manque de collaboration de la part de certains sites. Et c'est surtout pour dire que Lostpédia est remarqué par d'autres sites ! 27 juillet 2007 à 08:52 (PDT) Dit leur qu'ils pourrait au moins demander ou citer la source --Vivere.memento 27 juillet 2007 à 09:04 (PDT) Le problème c'est qu'il faut mon adresse eail pour leur écrire et je n'en ai pas (mon adresse email d'inscription sur Lostpédia étant celle de mon ordinateur situé à mon travil. Pourrais tu t'en charger ? 27 juillet 2007 à 09:35 (PDT) oui--Vivere.memento 27 juillet 2007 à 10:03 (PDT) Qui meurt dans Harry Potter ? Je sais que ça n'a peu de rapports avec Lost mais on pourra enlever ce message plus tard. J'ai longuement hésité avant de te le demander mais je le fais : "Qui meurt dans Harry Potter 7 ?". Je suis en cours de traduction du chapitre 9 et je n'ai pas la patiente d'esprit d'attendre jusque au bout pour savoir. Allez, j'ai envie de me faire spoiler ! 28 juillet 2007 à 13:21 (PDT)